Execution
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: Natsu is a stupid idiot. Because he doesn't know that hurting the girl who loved him...would result in the worst execution. Tragic story. DEDICATED TO SKYMAIDEN777 ONE SHOT


**Execution **

Lucy happily skipped to the guild kicking pebbles that got in her way. This was her day! This was the anniversary when she and Natsu got together.

_Darkness falls upon your face..._

She had to admit. She was surprised when the dense idiot confessed to her but...it was fine! She loved natsu too! In her hand, she held a special quality flame that she knew that Natsu would love!

_Hope is gone without a trace..._

She opened the door happily revealing the partying Fairy tail. She giggled at their antics and skipped to the bar ordering her strawberry smoothie.

_Life and love had gone cold..._

She shivered. What was that presence that she felt? That was strange...Ignoring it, she continued sipping her drink. Her blood went cold. She shivered again.

_Hate arrives from depths untold..._

"Hey Luce!" called a familiar voice. It belonged to the pink haired fire mage, natsu dragneel.

"Hello natsu! How are you?" asked Lucy.

"Good I guess..."

_Turn around so I can't see..._

Lucy frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

Natsu grinned. "Don't worry Luce too much!"

_The revenge you seek so blindly..._

Lucy pouted. "Oh well, at least you still remember our anniversary right?"

_These chains hold my limbs in place..._

Natsu flinched. He bowed his head down.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy. She as getting worried.

_So I do not have hands to hide my face..._

Natsu looked up. "Look Luce, I need to tell you something," said natsu with a serious expression.

_tears find paths down my quivering cheek..._

"What is it natsu? What's with that serious expression?"

_I feel as though I cannot speak..._

"Luce I-I need to tell you something..." said Natsu. Lucy blinked.

_Hatred holds my heart so tight..._

Better get it over with. "You can tell me natsu, don't worry, I'll understand..." said Lucy. Natsu could only look at Lucy sadly...

_I cannot overcome this fight..._

"Luce...the thing is...I want to break up with you! Lisanna asked me saying who I truly loved and I-I...choose her..." said Natsu sadness reflected in his eyes.

_Remorse fills thought of my destiny..._

Stab.

_My mind is bleeding painfully..._

"W-what? P-please tell me your joking natsu, t-t-this can't be right? Right?"

_The silver reflecting moonlight blinds..._

Natsu looked at her. "Sorry Luce, but I'm dead serious."

_Memories flash before my eyes..._

Lucy sighed and put her hands to her face. When she lifted it, she had a malicious grin on her face. "Natsu natsu..." she said softly.

_The blade is through..._

He held his breath. Lucy grabbed a nearby knife. "Natsu natsu...Shame, shame...stupid, stupid...die DIE!" Natsu narrowed his eyes and got into fighting postion. STAB!

_I'm losing thought..._

There was a moment of silence. Then a loud thud. Lucy.

_In my throat..._

She was dead. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy could see herself dead. Dead. Grinning. Smiling. The people around her rushed to her and cried and cried. Screaming her name. But she simply lay there.

Then there was natsu, just standing there frozen. Execution, he thought. His execution. No, not the head, the heart. He was such an idiot...he should have never done this...

_Breath is caught..._

"Hey Hey...Wendy? Heal her will you?" asked Natsu shivering.

Wendy shook her head sadly. "No natsu...you don't understand..."

_I am dead..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? LUCE IS NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD!" yelled natsu. Wendy didn't even flinch but she did glare at him. So did the rest of the guild.

_But it's for the better..._

"You are just like a dense idiot Lucy-san told me...You don't get what she wants natsu...You never will. And it is because of that that this happened. Y-you don't get it..." said Wendy slowly but looking down. She understood how Lucy felt.

Natsu dropped to his knees. "I should have never down this..." he said putting his hands on his head.

_The pain once felt..._

Lucy smirked. "Good bye forever...Natsu."

Then she left floating to her heaven, leaving everything behind, leaving behind the result of her execution.

_Is gone forever._

**We know, extremely tragic. ****IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, THAN DON'T BOTHER TO REVIEW. WE LIKE ADVICE BUT THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO SKYMAIDEN777 SO AS LONG AS SKYMAIDEN LIKES IT, THEN WE ARE FINE! ****Please review!**


End file.
